1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly for a lamp on a pendent lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A pendent lamp is suspended from a ceiling to provide illumination in addition to a decorative effect indoors. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pendent lamp substantially comprises a frame (40), a suspension member (46), multiple connecting arms (44) and a corresponding number of lamps (42). The suspension member (46) such as a chain, a post or the like has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is attached to a ceiling, and the frame (40) is attached to the lower end. The connecting arms (44) such as tubes respectively have an inner end and an outer end. The inner ends of the connecting arms (44) are attached to the frame (40). The lamps (42) are connected respectively to the outer ends of the connecting arm (44). To electrically connect the lamps (42) to an electrical power, multiple connectors are mounted in the frame (40) and are electrically connected to a power source, and the connecting arms (44) are connected respectively to the connectors. Each connector has a socket electrically connected to the power source with a wire and a plug attached to the connecting arm (44). Consequently, the lamps (42) can be electrically connected to the power source through the connectors, and the lamps (42) will light and provide illumination. In addition, before the pendent lamp is mounted on the ceiling, the plugs on the connecting arms (44) are detached from the sockets. Thus, the connecting arms (44) with the lamps (42) are separated from the frame (40), and the pendent lamp is in a detached condition. Accordingly, to store and to transport the pendent lamp are convenient.
However, the conventional connectors do not have any holding device to keep the plugs from detaching from the sockets, such that the electrical connections between the lamps (42) and the power source are easily broken when the connecting arms (44) are pulled away from the frame (40). This easily causes the damage of the lamps and injures any person who pulls the connecting arms (44) during the lighting period of the pendent lamp. In addition, the conventional connector can only fit with one type of plug and socket and is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.